Yummy, right?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Are you serious, Sam?" says Carly. "Yes, Carly. Very serious." says Sam.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Yummy, right?**

 **Sam and Carly watch anime in Sam's bedroom. They both wear tank tops and sweatpants.**

"Carly, do you like ass-porn?" says Sam.

"No. I don't like porn in any form at all. That's a thing you should know about me after having been my buddy for so long." says Carly.

"Okay. Too bad. Me love porn and sex. It feels good to cum." says Sam.

"Please don't talk about naughty things." says Carly.

"Alright then." says Sam.

Sam takes a bite of a big burger.

"You're cute when you eat food." says Carly.

"Thanks." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"I think that you're very cute too, girl." says Sam.

"Really?" says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam. "You're hot."

"Uh...thanks...I guess..." says Carly.

"Anytime, babe." says Sam.

"You call me 'babe' now?" says Carly surprised.

"Yeah, you are a babe, my friend. You're beautiful so that makes ya a babe." says Sam with a cute smile.

"Oh, okay then. I'm glad you think I am a beauty." says Carly.

"I'm into both dudes and chicks so I can see true beauty in another girl." says Sam.

"I thought you being bisexual was just a phase." says Carly.

"That's what it seemed to be, but it wasn't. I'm totally bisexual." says Sam.

"Okay. I'm straight." says Carly. "At least so I think. Sexuality is not a main part of me."

"I wish you'd be bi or lesbian so we could have sex." says Sam.

"Are you serious, Sam?" says Carly.

"Yes, Carly. Very serious." says Sam.

"Alright." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Such a funny girl you are." says Carly.

"Thanks, babe." says Sam.

"No problem." says Carly.

"Ya want a lil' splash of good tequila?" says Sam.

"Do you mean that Mexican stuff...?" says Carly.

"Relax, this is good quality. Mom bought it from this guy she hooked up with. Let's drink some of it. And no fear, mom told me that she doesn't care if I drink it, even though it's hers." says Sam.

"Usually I don't drink adult things, but I guess I could try a few drops." says Carly.

"So erotic. Back in a few." says Sam as she leave the room and return 2 minutes later with a bottle of tequila.

The label on the bottle says "Esto te da orgasmos".

"What does 'Esto te da orgasmos' mean?" says Sam.

"I've no idea. I don't know Spanish." says Carly.

"That's Spanish?" says Sam.

"Yeah, it's absolutely Spanish, for sure, girl." says Carly.

Sam open the bottle and takes a sip.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam in a slutty tone.

"We're not even gonna drink from shot-glasses or something?" says Carly.

"No, it's more raw this way, babe." says Sam.

Sam hands the bottle to carly who takes a very small sip.

"How does it taste?" says Sam.

"It kinda burns a bit..." says Carly.

"That's supposed to happen. I think that's sexy." says Sam.

Sam is getting horny.

"Hmm...let's see what 'Esto te da orgasmos' mean." says Carly as she google it on her phone.

"What ya found, babe?" says Sam.

"Oh, no!" says Carly. "It means 'This gives you orgasms'..."

"Really? That's why my pussy is getting wet." says a happy Sam.

"Mine too, actually." says Carly as she blush a lot.

"Awesome!" says Sam in a sexy tone.

Sam and Carly have 4 more sips each.

6 minutes later, both of them are horny and slightly drunk.

"Carly, can I take my pants off...?" says Sam.

"Sure, girl." says Carly.

Usually that's not what Carly would say, but the effects of the tequila makes her much more sexual than she would be if she had not had any.

Sam takes off her pants, revealing that she wear no panties.

The scent of Sam's sexy pussy spread through the room.

"Is that weird smell coming from your vagina?" says Carly.

"Yup. Smells sexy, right...? And it's called pussy, by the way." says Sam.

"No, it's called vagina." says Carly.

"Cool chicks call it pussy." says Sam.

"Then I guess I'm not very cool." says Carly.

"Cutie-time." says Sam as she starts to masturbate.

"I must admit, that looks very nice." says Carly.

"Mmm! Thank ya." moans Sam with a smile.

"You're welcome, Sam." says Carly with her own smile.

Carly actually takes off her pants too. She wear panties so she take those off as well.

"Wow! Such a clean fresh pussy ya have." says Sam. "Have you ever had anything inside it, such as a dick or a dildo?"

"No. I'm a virgin." says Carly. "I haven't played with myself even a single time. Me have no sexual experience."

"Awww! Poor sweet cutie Carly, having never had an orgasm." says Sam, sounding llike a mommy ready to comfort her little kid.

"Teach me how to masturbate, Sam. Please..." says Carly.

"Of course. It's so easy." says Sam. "Just do this."

Sam gently finger-fuck herself, nice and slow.

"Uh...like this?" says Carly as she try to finger-fuck herself a bit.

"Yup. Feels good huh?" says Sam.

"It actually feels so sweet." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Awesome. It's so great that you finally masturbate." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Carly.

Sam finger-fuck herself harder.

Carly does the same.

"Mmm, holy fuck!" moans Sam.

"Awww...soooo nice!" moans Carly.

"Don't hold back, babe. Cum if ya want to." moans Sam.

Sam finger-fuck herself faster and Carly does the same.

"Mmm, cute!" moans Carly, getting close to her first orgasm.

Sam is close to orgasm too.

4 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Carly as she get her first orgasm.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

"What happened...?" says Carly.

"We had orgasms. Cozy huh?" says Sam.

"Uh...yeah." says Carly.

"Yay!" says Sam in joy, happy that Carly has masturbated and had an orgasm.

"Sam, we should do this again another time." says Carly.

"True and we're not done yet this time." says Sam. "Let's do something very fun."

"What...?" says Carlu, feeling a bit nervous.

"Relax! This will be fun." says Sam.

Sam gesture for Carly to lay down on her back on the bed.

Sam then gently take a seat on Carly's face and says "Lick my pussy."

Carly feel a bit nervous, but she does what Sam tell her to.

Carly slowly lick Sam's pussy.

Carly doesn't like it much, since Sam's pussy is not 100 % clean and because of that doesn't taste very good.

Sam enjoy it a lot though.

"Mmmm, fuck, yes!" moans Sam.

"Don't you ever wash your vagina?" says Carly.

"Of course I do, every Sunday. And it's called a pussy." moans Sam.

"Okay then." says Carly, licking a bit faster.

"Mmm, holy shit...sooooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Your vagina's wet." says Carly.

"Because I'm so damn horny. And remember to use the word pussy." moans Sam. "Say it, say pussy."

"Alright...pussy." says Carly.

"Yay! Good girl." moans Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Carly.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Sam, being very horny and happy.

Carly is actually pretty happy too.

27 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck! Yes!" moans Sam as she cum and squirt and fart.

A large mix of pussy-juice and farts end up in Carly's mouth and to the big and positive surprise of both Carly and Sam, this doesn't make Carly feel disgusted at all. She actually think it's sex, just like Sam thinks.

"Yummy, right?" says Sam.

"Yes...it was sexy." says Carly.

"See, you're not straight." says Sam.

"No. I am bi, just like you are, girl." says Carly.

"Awesome!" says a very happy Sam.

Sam gives Carly a kiss.

"Carly Belinda Shay, you're so fucking erotic and I love you." says Sam.

"Samantha Rory Puckett, you're really hot yourself as well." says Carly.

"Thanks, babe." says Sam.

"No problem, girl." says Carly.

The next day.

"Thanks so much for last night." says Sam.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you made me understand that sex can be fun." says Carly.

"Sex is always fun, at least for me. I love all kinds of sex, from what we did to a true porno-fuck with a guy who has a big dick." says Sam with a very cute smile.

"I sure wanna have sex with you again, but I'm not ready to do it with a guy yet." says Carly.

"Don't worry. Take things at your own speed. Baby-steps, Carly my awesome BFF." says Sam.

"Thanks for being so understanding." says Carly.

"Anytime, girl. Anytime." says Sam.

Sam and Carly kiss each other.

Sam wear a tight black leather t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants and black combat boots.

Carly wear a tight pink t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and white sneakers.

"When will I get to 'be cozy' with you again?" says Sam.

"Friday night, maybe..." says Carly. "I'll be home alone then, so we can have fun in my room."

"Sounds good. Me and my pussy can barely wait." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

4 hours later.

Carly is in her bed, naked. She open a lesbian porn site on her laptop and is getting ready to practice a bit on her own so she feel less nervous when she get her second 'cutie-time' with Sam.

"Mmm!" moans Carly as she gently finger-fuck herself to a video clip of two blonde girls who lick each other's pussy in the 69 position.

Carly get horny.

"Awww! Sex, fuck, yay!" moans Carly.

She giggle a bit when she realize how dorky and childish her moans of sex sound.

Her pussy is getting wet, just like when she had fun with Sam.

16 minutes later.

"Oh my crap!" moans Carly as she get a big orgasm.

The next day.

Carly and Sam are in the back seat of Sam's car, eating sushi and talking.

"Sam, you're so cool." says Carly.

"You're cool too, girl." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

"Yup, Carly." says Sam.

"Awww!" says Carly with a very cute smile.

"I'm looking forward to Friday." says Sam.

"Me too. It will be sweet." says Carly.

"Probably, yeah." says Sam.

"Cute." says Carly. "You're amazing."

"So are you, Carly. I like you." says Sam.

"Thanks. I like you as well. You're my BFF." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"I wonder why we've not heard from Freddie in over a year." says Carly.

"Maybe he no longer like us as his friends or he's turned gay." says Sam.

"He's unlikely to go gay. Freddie like sexy girls." says Carly.

"True, but ya never know." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

The next day is Friday.

Carly makes her room ready for the sexy time with Sam.

She put red satin sheets and matching pillows on the bed, light aroma candles on the nightstand and the table and put a CD with soft erotic music into the stereo.

"All ready and prepared." says Carly with a sweet smile.

Carly put on a pink tight t-shirt and red leather tights.

"Yay." says a happy Carly in a cutie childish tone.

She then sit down on her couch and relax.

"Me is a nice girl." says Carly.

Carly hug her pink teddy bear.

"Awww!" says Carly.

She is happy.

22 minutes later, Sam show up.

Sam wear a black tight t-shirt and neon-green leather tights.

"Hi, babe!" says Sam.

"Hi, Sam!" says Carly as she put away her teddy bear and gives Sam a kiss.

"I like the erotic look of your room tonight." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Carly.

"You're so beautiful." says Sam with a seductive smile.

"So are you, girl." says Carly.

"Awww, Carly. Such a sweetie ya are." says Sam.

"Yay!" says Carly in cute sweet joy.

Sam gently pull Carly into a hug and they start to make out.

"Mmm!" moans Sam.

Sam place her hands on Carly's butt.

"Awww!" moans Carly.

"Babe!" moans Sam.

"Cute!" moans Carly.

They dance a bit to the music.

As the music comes to an end, Sam and Carly takes off their clothes and underwear.

Carly and Sam climb into bed and starts to play with each other's pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah, babe!" moans Carly.

"Awww!" moans Sam.

"So sweet you are." says Carly.

"Thanks, so are you." says Sam.

"Mmm!" moans Carly.

"Yeah!" moans Sam.

"So nice!" moans Carly.

"Very sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yes." moans Carly.

60 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

"Mmmmm, yeah!" moans Carly as she also get an orgasm.

"Cute!" says Sam.

"I guess so." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam. "This was so cozy."

"Absolutely. It was wonderful." says Carly.

Carly get up from the bed, blows out the candles and return to the bed.

Carly and Sam fall asleep, holding each other in a sweet erotic hug.

6 hours later, in the morning.

Carly and Sam wakes up.

"Babe, good morning." says Sam.

"Good morning to you, Sam." says Carly.

Carly gently kiss Sam's forehead.

"Last night was very good, right, girl...?" says Sam.

"Yeah. It was so sweet." says Carly.

"Can you make us some breakfast?" says Sam.

"Yeah, sure." says Carly.

Carly put on a t-shirt and sweatpants and then goes to the kitchen while Sam goes to the bathroom to take a shit.

18 minutes later, Carly return with breakfast.

Sam sit on the bed, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants that she has borrowed from Carly's closet.

Carly place the food on the table.

"Aww, it smells wonderful, babe!" says Sam.

"Thanks." says Carly.

Carly and Sam starts to eat.

"It's yummy." says Sam.

"Awww! Sweet that you like it." says Carly.

"Yeah. It is so good." says Sam.

"Okay, girl." says Carly.

"Last night was sexy...right...?" says Sam.

"Oh, yeah. It was so much fun." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Should we have sexy nights again sometime?" says Carly.

"For me that would be nice, but if you don't want to, that's fine too. You're still my friend." says Sam.

"No worry. I do wanna do it again." says Carly.

"How ya feel about next Friday again...?" says Sam.

"Unless I'm busy, sure." says Carly.

4 hours later.

"I should go home now. In case mom wonder where I am. Kinda forgot to tell her that I'd stay the night here." says Sam.

"Alright, babe. See you tomorrow. And tomorrow I want my clothes back." says Carly with a sweet smile.

"Yeah...see ya. Oh...of course." says Sam as she suddenly remember that she wear the clothes she wear belong to Carly.

Once she's alone, Carly change things in her room back to how they usually are.

"Okay. Things are back to normal. Nice." says Carly.

In case she still has a scent of orgasm on her she take a shower before her older brother Spencer get home.

27 minutes later, Carly just has time to get her body dry and put clothes on before Spencer enter the apartment.

"Hi, did you have a good time?" says Carly with a smile, thinking about how fun she herself had with Sam.

"Yeah, it was good." says Spencer. "What about you?"

"It was nice for me too. Sam was here last night and we did simple girl things, nothing special." says Carly.

"Okay." says Spencer, who fortunately for Carly does not suspect anything.

"A cup of coffee?" says Carly.

"I'd like that." says Spencer.

Carly gives her brother a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"No problem." says Carly.

Spencer takes his coffee and a sandwich with him to his bedroom.

Carly write a letter to her dad, telling him that she and Sam are sort of a couple, feeling comfortable to tell him, but not her brother.

"La la la, me is sweet." sings Carly.

The next day.

Sam enter Carly's room.

She open her bag and pull out the clothes that she borrowed from Carly and give them back.

"Thanks." says Carly.

Sam wear a black AC / DC tank top and jeans.

Carly wear a pink t-shirt and a black skirt.

"Carly, wanna go to the Avaylah Gourdinu concert with me tonight?" says Sam.

"I can't...sorry. I'm taking a shift at one of the stores in the mall." says Carly. "Trying t get some extra money."

"Okay. I'll find someone else to go with then." says Sam.

"Yeah. I really wish I could go, but I've already promised to work." says Carly.

"No problem. I understand, girl." says Sam as she take a seat next to Carly.

"Okay. Sweet." says Carly.

Suddenly a big fart plop out from Sam's ass.

"Sorry..." says Sam.

"No problem. It's just a fart, it's not like you actually took a shit right in your jeans." says Carly.

"Yeah. Nice." says Sam.

"I'd still be happy if you hold in your farts next time. I only love those when I'm horny." says Carly.

"Alright. I'll do my best." says Sam.

"That's all I can ask for, babe." says Carly.

"I love that ya call me 'babe' now. It's erotic." says Sam.

"Sam, you are a babe so I think it's easy to refer to you as one." says Carly.

"Oh...thanks." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Carly open the window a bit to get rid of the smell of Sam's fart.

"Bye bye, fart." says Carly.

"I'll miss ya." says Sam.

Sam and Carly giggle and hug each other and being a little tired, they fall asleep, still holding each other in the hug and with smiles on their faces.

2 hours later.

"Wake up." says Spencer.

"Oh..." says Carly and Sam as they wake up.

Spencer fortunately doesn't find it weird that Carly and Sam are in a hug. He know that girls who are BFF sometimes do that, even if they are not lesbians. He has no idea that Carly and Sam are pretty much a couple.

Spencer close the window.

"Oh my gosh..." says Carly when she look at her watch and sees that she and Sam have been sleeping for 2 hours.

"This arrived for you." says Spencer as he give Carly a FedEx box and then leave the room.

Carly open the box and in it are 2 dildos and a lesbian porn movie on DVD.

"Here, I want you to have this." says Carly as she grab one of the dildos and give it to Sam.

"Thanks, babe!" says a happy Sam with a sexy smile.

"No problem, girl." says Carly.

2 weeks later in Sam's bedroom.

Carly and Sam are having sex.

Carly lick Sam's pussy.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Sam.

"You taste so sexy." says Carly.

"Awww!" moans Sam.

Carly lick harder.

"Mmm, amazing!" moans Sam.

48 minutes later.

"Holy shit...!" moans Sam as she cum, fart and squirt.

Carly swallow Sam's pussy-juice and farts.

"Yummy, right...?" says Sam.

"Yeah, very cute." says Carly.

"Indeed, Carly." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Sam, you're so cool." says Carly.

"You're cool too." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Carly in a cutie tone.

"Anytime, babe." says Sam.

"Sweet." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"I'm glad you've made me love sex and helped me see that I'm good at it." says Carly.

"My pleasure, Carly. You're very erotic and you're my best friend ever. I love you so much." says Sam.

"Okay. I like you as well, Sam. You mean a lot to me." says Carly.

"Sexy." says Sam.

Carly and Sam kiss each other.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
